Código de los Sith/Leyendas
thumb|250px|[[Darth Krayt recita el Código en Korriban.]] El código Sith era el código por el que se refuerza las creencias de la Orden Sith. El Código El código Sith como es contado por Darth Bane: "La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión. Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza. Con fuerza, obtengo poder. Con poder, obtengo victoria. Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen. La Fuerza me liberará". También existio una versión del Código en el Lenguaje Sith, conocido como Qotsisajak—literalmente "el Camino de la Doctrina Sith". "Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun". Interpretación del Código Algunos han especulado que el código Sith fue creado en contraste directo con el Código Jedi, para ilustrar las diferencias filosóficas fundamentales entre las órdenes. Esto puede explicar la primera línea del código Sith que no piensa que el verdadero objetivo del Jedi es buscar la paz. Los Sith intentaron buscar una manera de obtener y comprender para ello la verdadera naturaleza de la Fuerza. Vieron que el Código Jedi restringe a los Jedi viendolos como seres asustados del verdadero poder. Yuthura dio ejemplos de como hasta las especies más primitivas sabían que la verdadera existencia era la lucha por la existencia como los tuk'ata y sarkath. Las pasiones son las que despiertan el verdadero sentido de la vida en todo su esplendor en todas las criaturas (de la más primitiva a la más desarrollada). Los Sith creían que la victoria por cualquier medio era más deseable, pero pensaban que a menos que la victoria probara su superioridad, dicha victoria solo era una ilusión temporal. Aunque pudo haber diversos tipos de victoria como la victoria pacífica, la victoria por el sacrificio, incluso el dogma de los Sith enseña que a menos que la victoria fuera alcanzada demostrando que el poder de un oponente fuera superior al otro esa victoria no era una victoria verdadera. Cuanto más fuerte es un Sith en la fuerza, más poder es el que podría alcanzar, pero tendría que luchar siempre por alcanzar ese poder. El verdadero significado de la línea “… mis cadenas se rompen ” era un tema de discusión entre muchos Sith. Las cadenas representaban sus restricciones. Las restricciones podrían ser sus obligaciones para con la Fuerza, o las restricciones que uno se pone sobre sí. La última meta de cualquier Sith estaba en liberarse de tales restricciones. Los Sith deseaban liberarse para alcanzar la perfección y su verdadero potencial. Deseaban obtener el poder de la fuerza perfecta, el poder perfecto, y el destino perfecto, que, permitiría que uno hiciera lo que desea. Se ha debatido mucho respecto a la profecía de Sith'ari, el Sith'ari sería el ser con un potencial puro, libre de restricciones y perfecto en todo su potencial que llevaría a los Sith a su mayor esplendor para luego hacerles destruir; sin embargo, más tarde regresarían más fuertes y más poderosos que antes. Se ha especulado mucho sobre quien podría ser la persona candidata a ser el elegido de la profecía Sith'ari, se pensó en Darth Bane que “destruyó” a los Sith al establecer la Regla de Dos y solamente permitiendo la existencia de dos señores Sith a la vez, que los debilita en número, pero al mismo tiempo los hace más fuertes. Esto hizo a muchos Sith tratar de superarse fijándose como meta trabajar hacia un estado de perfección para, llegado el momento, revelarse y destruir a los Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *Videojuego de''Star Wars Episode III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' Fuentes *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' categoría:Sith Categoría:Códigos y documentos religiosos